


With You -与你相伴

by sixdrops



Series: With You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elf Dean, M/M, Squirrel Dean, Wizard Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam一点都不想当一个巫师。可是他已经有了个巫师伴灵。而且这个伴灵麻烦得很。</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You -与你相伴

**Author's Note:**

> 请原谅我是起名无能星人=L=所以起了个这么俗套的名字。以及希望我没有太OOC【跪  
> 这篇文我当时说它可能会有后续，但直到现在我也不知道它到底还有没有后续=L=

Sam出生在一个巫师家族。可是他一点都不想做一个巫师。和哈利波特里描写得完全不一样，现实里的巫师可没有魔杖、隐形衣、飞天扫帚之类的装备。相反，他们大都是些总是折腾兔子和蜥蜴的神经兮兮的怪人，所以Sam从小就打定主意不要重走他父母的老路。  
      然而Sam的麻烦在于，他有一个极其热衷于巫师事业的伴灵。  
  
      Dean是一只花栗鼠，他爸爸John在Sam9岁的时候送给他作生日礼物。作为一只花栗鼠的Dean有毛绒绒圆滚滚的外形，吃东西的时候两颊会鼓出来，圆溜溜的眼睛水润润的，除了吃以外的兴趣是在Sam的床上打滚（多半这时候他嘴里还嚼着东西）。花栗鼠这种生物真的挺可爱的，所以Sam一向有点（过于）纵容Dean，而等到Sam发现这是一个他爸给他设下的一个陷阱时已经来不及了——他俩之间的连结已经太强了。  
      Sam至今还记得当Dean第一次化身成人型的时候。那是Sam十五岁的夏天，刚吃了午餐的花栗鼠在Sam的床上把自己团成了一个球，在Sam的床单中间翻滚，然后“啪”的一声，花栗鼠就变成了一个人——很难说那个时候Sam和Dean谁更吃惊一些，Sam整个人都僵住了，而Dean也瞪着他那双橄榄绿色的大眼睛惊慌地看着Sam。  
不过那之后Dean很快适应了用人型活动。老实说，适应得太快了。有时候Sam简直怀疑起自己和Dean究竟谁更像人类。按说伴灵完全不该这么亲近除主人外的人类，不是吗？见鬼的为什么Sam的伴灵有在5分钟内和整个酒吧的人打成一片的天赋？而谁又能告诉他怎么会有伴灵热爱（擅长）和美女调情？这一点都不科学！  
      Sam倒很能理解为什么所有人都愿意亲近Dean。因为Dean长得很……好看。好吧，请原谅Sam用了这么土气的一个形容词。可是如果用“漂亮”的话，Dean一定会狠狠揍他——又一个不科学的事情，为什么他的伴灵物理攻击能力要大于魔法攻击能力？Sam发誓他没看过谁家的伴灵有用格洛克百步穿杨的本事，同时还精于近战搏击，却对拉丁文咒语有着天生记背障碍的。  
      更糟糕的是，Dean仍然保持了他贪吃的属性，并且粗神经地对人类世界的危险估计不足。无论Sam对他重申了几千几万遍“不能随便吃陌生人给的食物”，可Dean仍旧我行我素屡教不改。在他肚里的馋虫被勾起的时候，他总会下意识伸出舌头舔他（该死的）红润的嘴唇，满脸渴望的神色，盯着食物两眼发直。而十有八九，他周边的人也会看着他两眼发直。Sam一点都不喜欢这种状况——不，这并不是说Sam在吃醋，如果要让Sam来说，他会把这归咎于巫师和伴灵之间特殊连结，这让他们自然而然对彼此充满保护欲，绝对、绝对不是他对Dean丰润的嘴唇和他吃东西时一脸满足样子有着什么特殊执念，谢谢。  
      Dean是一只很有正义感的伴灵——Sam深切反省自己在中学的时候真的不该那么沉迷于英雄漫画，并且常常抱着花栗鼠Dean翻看它们——他觉得用巫术打击恶灵和鬼怪从而救人性命是一件很酷的事情。并不是说Sam完全排斥这类事情，救人的感觉还是很棒的，但这和Sam原本的人生规划实在差得十万八千里。  
  
      不过，Sam现在反悔也已经太迟了。  
      ——吃完第二顿夜宵的Dean在床上不安分地滚了两滚，然后窝在了Sam的旁边。不管是花栗鼠还是人型，    Dean都非常享受这个睡前流程。  
      如果“正常的生活”和“Dean”是个注定只能二选一的单选题，那么Sam也只能接受现实。  
      ——Sam感受着Dean的身体在他身边散发出温暖的温度，他柔软的头发蹭上Sam的下巴。  
      他的选择毫无悬念。  
      ——他们的气息交织在一起，将他们俩都包裹其中，连结柔和又坚定地在他们之间传递。就像这些年来无数个日日夜夜一样。  
  
      这是Sam永远无法放弃的东西。  
  
  
  


END


End file.
